HER PEARL
by katykeepHERfiregoing
Summary: A meeting that will change destinies. A rebellion that will destroy worlds. The history of the story. Non-canon, but plausible.


p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"emthis is my first time writing a fanfiction. This will be about the Crystal Gems past (and war) from Pearl POV. It will probably be a long story. Extremely likely with PearlxRose shove into it. I'll try to make it as canonically acceptable as possible, but remember it's still an AU as we don't know really much about it in canon. This fiction will also be a great exercise for me, since English is NOT my native language, so I'm sorry if there will be mistakes ( if you find any, please let me know and I'll correct myself next time). I hope you will enjoy! Have fun :)/em/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"—–/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"They were standing in line, side by side. Waiting. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"She had no expectations. She wasn't supposed to have them, anyway. That was the life of a Pearl. No hopes, no dreams, no excitement. Just facts. To every question, she had the right response. To every order, the best reaction. She was like that. They all were. Perfect, faultless, incorruptible./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"Yes, she may hadn't know what was going to become of her specifically. But it didn't matter. Pearls were mass producted for service targets. They were nothing but spare energy to Homeworld eyes. They were database filled with any information that could be useful to the user. They followed the lead withouth any thought. They were hard and sleepless workers, trained to adjust any machinery. And as much as they were fragile, their production was just as fast as it was easy. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"She didn't care about what her job would have been because "caring" was not what she was made for. And even if she were, she was probably going to be broken in a couple of centuries anyway. Where is the logic in caring about your destiny if you already know how it will end?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"She was nothing else than a water drop in a river. The only thing that distinguished her from the others was her number code and that was only a temporary ploy for the extraction. /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"She was Pearl n.3743 in an infinity of Pearls./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"The extraction started. The blue Topaz at the stand was spelling out numbers and assigned jobs. Number and job. Number and job. Number and job. She stood frozen in her place. Anything would have done. Number and job. Number and job. She didn't care. Number and job. Number and job./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Pearl n.3743″/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"It was her. Anything would have done./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;""Pink Diamond's Assistant"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"It was OK. She didn't care./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 24px;"… Wait,strongwhat?!/strong/p 


End file.
